qatarazorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Qatarazor cz.157
„Historia moich rodziców”. , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , „Od najdawniejszych czasów zło powstało za panowania Pana Banu nr. Tworzenie najbardziej niebezpiecznych bestii w historii ludzkości. Historia tego pomysłu trwała do następnego tysiąclecia. Do 1998 r. Dziś wieczorem. ” Wymiar ziemi ... 27 maja 1998, 01:08 Kierowca siedział samotnie w samochodzie. Kierowca: (d) Kierowca: Hmm? (Óᗝò) Kierowca: What .. (d) Kierowca wysiadł z samochodu i zobaczył przed sobą coś błyszczącego. Napęd: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Portal zostanie wyświetlony. Z bramy wyszedł mężczyzna w płaszczu. Portal zniknął. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się. Napęd: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Mężczyzna zbliżył się do przestraszonego kierowcy. Mężczyzna: Gdzie jest Yunko Folger? Napęd: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Kierowca: C-co? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Mężczyzna wykonał laserowy miecz. Wcisnęło go to w serce kierowcy. Kierowca upadł na ziemię. Mężczyzna: ……. Nieznajomy spojrzał na swój samochód. Mężczyzna: ………. 27 maja 1998, 14:00 Wymiar jednorożca Wybuchło o 14:00. Rin westchnęła i usiadła przy stole. Rin: ………. Rin: Cholera! (> ᗝ <) Billy: Wow, czekaj! -_- Rene:?! -_- Rin wyjęła Billy'ego z koszuli. Rin: Zaczynasz od nowa? -_- Przyszedł ich mistrz. Kasai: Dosyć! -_- Umyć: -_- Billy: Och Mistrzu! (⍜ᗜ⍜) Rin uwolniła Billy'ego. Billy: Oh! (Óᗝò) Rin: Czego chcesz od mojego ojca? -_- Kasai: -_- Kasai uderzył Reinę kijem. Rin: Hej! Co to jest? (> ᗝ <) Kasai: Na kolejną cudowną niespodziankę w tym tygodniu! -_- Kasai: Czy już zapomniałeś, że mój syn i uczeń dopuszczają się przemocy? -_- Rin: ………. Kasai: -_- Kasai naciągnął kij do Billy'ego. Kasai: Wybacz mi za Reinę. (Òᗝó) Billy złapał kij Kasai i wstał. Kasai: Pamiętasz, co mówiłem o moim dziadku? Precht Kotełowski próbował też użyć przemocy, by cokolwiek zrobić. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Jego syn i mój ojciec, Szymon. Niestety nauczyłem się tego, gdy mój ojciec zmarł wkrótce. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Kasai: Rin, chcesz zrobić mi dobrze? (ᴗᗝᴗ) Rin: ………. Rin: Tak? (Óᗝò) Kasai: Więc nie bądź zły, aby to zrobić. Ponieważ urodziłeś się z przemocy. (Óᗝò) Rin: A-ale w końcu ...! ......... Kasai: Jeśli skrzywdzisz niewinnych, zło spadnie na takiego głupca. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Rin: ………. Rin: Przykro mi Billy. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Billy: (d) Billy spojrzał na swojego pana. Kasai (óᗜò) Billy: Oh ... () Billy uścisnął dłoń Rin. Kasai: Teraz mam ci coś do powiedzenia, Rin. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Kasai: To zadanie, na które długo czekałeś. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Billy: (⍜_⍜) 5/29/1998, 9:08 Yunko jechała skuterem ze swoim przyjacielem Miku. Yunko: To się nazywa jazda pierwszego dnia! (> ᗜ <) Miku: Nooooo ..... (> ᗜ <) Skuter wjechał do kabiny. Yunko: Czekaj, czego chcesz? (Óᗝò) Miku: Czekolada lub wanilia Yunko (óᗝò) Yunko: No cóż— Miku: Albo daj mi krem, lubię krem! (^^ ᗜ) Yunko: -_- Yunko zapukał do kabiny. Budkę otworzył Franke. Franke: Dzień dobry! (Òᗜó) Franke: Co jest takie szybkie? Czy twoja matka wreszcie pozwoliła ci jeździć na hulajnodze? (Òᗜó) Yunko: Nie przesadzaj, to moja pierwsza randka! -_- Franke: Tak .... () Franke: Młody! Chodź tutaj (d) Przyszedł chłopiec. Camille: Tak tato? (Óᗝò) Franke: Aby obsłużyć te piękne dziewczyny tutaj, muszę skoczyć na coś szybkiego, prawda? (Óᗝò) Camille: W porządku! (Óᗝò) Franke otworzyła drzwi i podeszła do dziewczyn z budki. Camille: Więc czego chcesz? (Óᗝò) Yunko uśmiechnął się do Kamila. Yunko: Mam dla niej śmietankę i czekoladę. (^^ ᗜ) Miku: EJ! To musi być wanilia! -_- Yunko: Niech będzie czekoladą. (^^ ᗜ) Miku: Potrzebujesz 5 monet. (Óᗜò) Yunko wyciągnęła portfel i ... ............. Yunko: ………. Miku: ………. Camille: ……. Yunko: Czy mogę zapłacić jutro? Nie mam pieniędzy! (^^ ᗜ) Camille: ……. Yunko: Oh .... (^ ᗜ ^) Camille: ……. Camille: Jakie jest nazwisko, ponieważ zapomniałem? (Óᗝò) Yunko: Younko Folger. (Óᗝò) Przyjechał samochód. Zostawił go ???? Mężczyzna rozmawiał w budce telefonicznej. Mężczyzna: Wujku, nie rozumiesz, że ja-- Nieznajomy podszedł do budki telefonicznej Wyrzucił gadającego mężczyznę. Mężczyzna: ……. Mężczyzna: Człowieku, trochę stabilności, osioł! -_- Nie ma mężczyzny. Tymczasem ???? Szukał czegoś w książce telefonicznej. - Yunko Folger -Yunko Sam Folger - Yunko Folger -Yunko Abigail Folger - Yunko Manashima ????: …………. ???? Yunko podbiegła do domu Abigail Folger. Zapukałem do drzwi. Yunko otworzył drzwi. Yunko: ……. ????: ...... ????: Yunko Folger? Yunko: Tak, słucham? (Óᗝò) ???? Kopnął drzwi. Drzwi zostały zniszczone. Yunko (⍜ᗝ⍜) ???? Wyciągnął laserowy miecz. Yunko (⍜ᗝ⍜) , Yunko wrócił do domu z Miku. Miku: Oh, znowu zapomniałeś pieniędzy. Jak zwykle! (> ᗝ <) Yunko: Och, och. (> _ <) Miku (> _ <) Ojciec Yunko usiadł na kanapie i oglądał telewizję. Ojciec: …………. Ojciec: Proszę. (⍜ᗝ⍜) Ojciec: Yunko, chodź tutaj! (⇀ᗜ↼) Yunko przybył z Miku. Yunko: Tak tato? (Óᗝò) Ojciec: Mówią o tobie w telewizji! (⇀ᗜ↼) Tata wychował dźwięk i przyszłą matkę Yunko. TV: „Od ostatniej chwili. Przychodzi matka dwojga dzieci i Grandmore - Yunko Folger ma dziesięć i jedenaście lat. Ojciec Yunko: ………. Yunko: ……. Matka Yunko: ………. Miku: Nie żyjesz, Yunko! (─ᗜ─) Yunko skinął głową Miku. 29 maja 1998, 18:35 Rin był w samochodzie. Rin: Niezły wózek. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Rin: Jeśli tak, radio jest włączone. -_- Rin włączyła radio. Radio nagle zaczęło działać. Rin: Oh. (Óᗝò) W radiu: „Policja wciąż szuka mężczyzny, który zamordował Yunko Folgera”. Rin się trzęsła. Umyć: (⍜_⍜) Rin podniosła radio. „Matka dwojga dzieci” - Rin wyłączyła radio. Wyjął z kieszeni jeden podarty papier. -Yunko Abigail Folger - Yunko Manashima -Yunko Sam Folger - Yunko Folger Rin wyjęła długopis i szarpnęła „Yunko Abigail Folger”. Rin: …………. Rin: Kim jesteś? (Òᗝó) Rin uruchomiła samochód i odjechała. policja Frank wziął stronę. Frank: O rany ... (d) Detektyw Dennis pokazał gazetę. Dennis: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Dennis: Czekaj co? (ꗞᗝꗞ) Frank: To wszystko od dzisiaj. 45-letnią kobietą, która została zabita, była Yunko Folger. Przyszła także matka dwojga dzieci i najwyraźniej babcia. Zostało zarezerwowane, ale z jednego powodu interesuje mnie jedna rzecz .... (d) Dennis: Hmm? (ꗞ_ꗞ) Frank: Tkanka się paliła. (Òᗝó) Dennis: …………. Dennis: Zaczekaj chwilę. ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. (Òᗝó) Frank: Dokładnie. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Dennis: Czy nie mogę powiedzieć, że zostałeś uderzony laserem? (⇀ᗜ↼) Frank: Może tak lub nie .... () Frank: Ale jeszcze bardziej interesujące jest to, że 34-letnia pielęgniarka, która niedawno została zabita przez zmarłych między 12 a 14 rokiem życia, miała coś łączącego ją z pierwszą ofiarą. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Frank dał kartę Dennisowi. Dennis: (ò_ó) Dennis: Unco Sam Folger? (O_O) Frank: () Dennis: Imię podobne do poprzedniej ofiary. (Òᗝó) Dennis: O cholera ... Widzę, co pisze w gazetach. -_- Denny: Napastnik kabiny telefonicznej znów uderza! -_- Frank: Czekaj. Czy używał książki telefonicznej? (Òᗝó) Dennis: Kto wie? -_- Frank: Poważnie! Czy został wykorzystany? (Òᗝó) Dennis: To tylko teorie! (Òᗝó) Dennis: ……. Dennis: Tak mi się wydaje. (Óᗝò) Frank: ………. Dennis: Co słychać? (Óᗝò) Frank: Czy nadal masz książkę? (Óᗝò) Dennis: (d) Dennis znalazł w szafce książkę telefoniczną. Dał go Frankowi. Franke: (d) FRANK: Następny jest Yunko Folger. Nie ma drugiego imienia. (Òᗝó) Dennis to sprawdził. Dennis: Widzę tutaj dwóch Yunko Folgerów. (Òᗝó) Franke: Zadzwoń do nich. Ler Killer może spróbować ich złapać. (Òᗝó) Dennis rozmawiał z Yunko. ................... Dennis: Nie odpowiada. Sekretarka zawsze aktywuje się. (Òᗝó) Frank: Wypróbuj drugą. (Òᗝó) Dennis: Frank, nie mogę-- Frank: Zadzwoń do mnie! (O_O) Dennis rozmawiał z Yunko. ......................... Dennis: To samo. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Dennis rozłączył się. Yunkōhidī Yunko: Czy ktoś mówił? (Óᗝò) Miku: Nie odpowiedziałem. Nie wydaje mi się (Óᗝò) Yunko: ………. Yunko: Umówiłem się na dyskotekę z przyjacielem. (Óᗝò) Miku: Zaczekaj ... Znów Lizzie? (Òᗝó) Yunko: Zgadłeś. (─ᗜ─) Miku: -_- Miku: Cóż, pewnego dnia nigdy jej nie zaprosę, więc potrząsnąłem tylko głową. -_- Yunko: To trudne. Musiałeś z nią o tym porozmawiać! (> ᗜ <) Miku: Tak, baw się dobrze! -_- Yunko wziął rzeczy. Nagle ktoś stał przed nią. Yunko:…. Yunko: Uciekam, Lizzie! (> ᗝ <) Lizzie: Haha! (─ᗜ─) Yunko: Nie przerażaj mnie tak! -_- Na skuterze Yunko siedziała Lizzie. Obie dziewczyny zaginęły. Rin podążyła za nimi samochodem. Umyć: (ò_ó) Rin poszła za nimi. , Yunko i Lizzie zatrzymali się przed klubem. Zsiedli ze skutera. Lizzie: Czekaj, pójdę po coś do picia. Załóżmy, że picie tutaj jest drogie. (Óᗝò) Lizzie nie ma. Yunko: Napoje są drogie, więc kupuję je niedrogo, bo chociaż moi rodzice są bogaci, nie płacę za nie ... normalne kapcie. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Yunko zaczęła patrzeć na telewizor obok niej. „Nazwisko i teraźniejszość Ofiary zostało dziś ujawnione. Darowizna to Yunko Sam Folger. 35-letnia pielęgniarka pracuje w klinice Feraluska. Imię, tłumaczenie, imię. Yunko: …………. Yunko poszedł do budki telefonicznej. Podniosła książkę telefoniczną -Yunko Abigal Folger - Yunko Folger -Yunko Sam Folger - Yunko Folger Yunko: (⍜_⍜) Yunko zaczęło odczuwać większe napięcie. Opuściła stoisko. Rin przeszła obok niej. Spojrzał na nią przez sekundę. Yunque? (⍜_⍜) Umyć: (ò_ó) Rin już nie ma. Yunko: ………. Lizzie przyszła z Coca-Colą. Lizzie: Może nie drogo, ale- Lizzie: (⍜_⍜) Lizzie: Czy wszystko w porządku? () Yunko: (⍜_⍜) Yunko: Woo-więc chodźmy. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Yunko i Lizzie weszli do klubu. Lizzie stała na kasie. Lizzie: Ile jesteś winien? (ᴗᗝᴗ) Kasjer: 20 monet. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Yunko spojrzał przez szybę. Rin wróciła na drogę tylko w przeciwnym kierunku. Yunko: ……………. Yunko: Czy jest tu telefon? (Òᗝó) Kasjer: Tam jest. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Yunko pobiegł dalej. Kasjer: ……… Lizzy dała 20 monet i poszła za Yunko. Wszyscy ludzie tańczyli. Lizzie: Hej Yunko! Czekaj! Co ty Yunko podszedł do telefonu i zadzwonił pod ten numer. Yunko: ………. „Wykonano linie, zadzwoń później”. Yunko: Oh! (> ᗝ <) Lizzie: …………………. Dom Yunko Przyjechał samochód. Wyszedł z tego ???? ???? Podszedł do domu Yunko. Matka Yunko wstała z łóżka. Matka: ......... Matka: Czy coś słyszałeś? (Òᗝó) Ojciec: C-co ............. nic. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Mama szybko zniknęła. Otworzyła drzwi. Tata wciąż spał. Przyszedł do pokoju ????. Tata lekko otworzył oczy i natychmiast wstał z łóżka. ???? Ręką uderzył w dziurę w poduszce. Ojciec: Widzę, że potrzebujesz wrzenia! -_- Tata wziął lampkę nocną i wcisnął ją ???? ???? Złapał ją za szyję i wrzucił do szklanki. Miku obudził się. Miku: ………. Tata wstał i płuca ???? Miku wstał z łóżka i wyszedł z pokoju. ???? Rzucił ojca Yunko w lustro. Miku wszedł do pokoju rodziców. Płakała, widząc zmarłego ojca. Miku: (d) Miku zobaczył mężczyznę w czapkach. ???? Wyciągnął laserowy miecz. Rzuciłem go Miku. Miku upadł na podłogę bez nóg. Ale wciąż żyła. Leżała w kałuży krwi. ???? Wyciągnął do niej rękę i dźgnął ją mieczem w brzuch. Miku zostaje zabity. Nagle przyszła sekretarka. ???? Szybko podniósł wzrok. SEKRETARZ: Witaj na innej planecie! : D Tak, to jestem ja! Super Witchcraft - Yunko Folger! Niestety czarownicy tam nie ma, ponieważ jest w magicznym pokoju. : D Oddzwoń! ????: …………. Sekretarka zawróciła. SEKRETARKA: Miku, proszę, weź się! Doceniam cię jako kogoś, kto mnie ściga! Próbowałem zadzwonić na policję, ale nie wybrałem, linie zostały zajęte! Jestem w klubie 12! Oddzwoń, potrzebuję twojej pomocy! Frank siedział na stacji. Zadzwonił telefon. Frank odpowiedział. Frank: w końcu. Yunko Folger? (Òᗝó) Yunko: Panie, pozwól mi się przełączyć, proszę! (> ᗝ <) Frank: Uspokój się, Yunko, uspokój się! (Òᗝó) Frank: Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, gdzie teraz jesteś? (Òᗝó) Yunko: Jestem w klubie 12- Frank: Wiem, wiem. Klub w pobliżu tego sklepu 12. (d) Frank: Wszystko w porządku? (Òᗝó) Yunko: Tak, ale nie chcę iść! Czuję, że ktoś mnie śledzi! (Òᗝó) Frank: Dobrze. Yunko, zostań tam, gdzie jesteś. Nic ci nie będzie, bo jesteś w miejscu publicznym. Wysyłam samochód policyjny. (Òᗝó) Yunko: W porządku! (Óᗝò) Yunko rozłączył się. Lizzie: Jak leci? (Òᗝó) Yunko: Zostańmy tutaj. (Òᗝó) Lizzie: W porządku. (Òᗝó) Wszedł do klubu ???? ????: …………. ???? Przeszedł między bramami. Kasjer: Hej, chroń! Ten facet nie zapłacił! -_- Strażnik został dotknięty ????. ???? Złamał nadgarstek. Zaczął patrzeć na Yunko. Yunko usiadł przy stole. Lizzie razem. Nalała sobie szklanki coli. ???? W porządku Widzisz Yunko. ???? Zaczął iść w jej stronę wśród mężczyzn. Chłopiec upadł na ziemię. Chłopiec: A co z tym? -_- ???? Wyciągnął laserowy miecz. Yunko go widział. Yunque? (⍜_⍜) Lizzie: Jeśli coś zadzwonię, zadzwonię do Miku ????? Przyspieszył. , Rin zastrzelił go kilka razy. ???? Wskazał i poleciał. Yunko była zalana krwią. Ponieważ Lizzie nie ma głowy. Yunko zaczął uciekać z innymi w klubie. I ????? Leżał na podłodze. ????? Nagle otworzył czerwone oczy i zdjął płaszcz. Kobrak rozejrzał się. Szepnął Reinie. Rin go zaatakował. Potem wziął rękę i rzucił ją na ziemię. Trzymał go mocno na twarzy. Kąt Kobraka został złamany. Został oszukany. Rin ponownie załadował karabin. Zobaczył, że Yunko zniknął. Rin: Źle ... Rin zwróciła się do tłumu. Kobrak zaczął poruszać ręką. Rin opuścił klub i zobaczył uciekający tłum. Pranie: () Yunko próbuje uruchomić skuter. Pranie: () Yunko: Chodź! Akt! Kurwa ma! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Rin podszedł do niej. Rin: Trochę pomocy? (Óᗝò) Yunko: ……. Yunko zsiadł ze skutera i próbował uciec. Ale Rin posadziła nogę i wzięła ją na siebie. Yunko: Pomóż! Pomoc! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Policjant widział Reinę i Yunko. Policjant: Przestań! (Òᗝó) Rin Yunko zamknął samochód i odjechał. Policjant: …………. Policjant wyciągnął nadajnik. Policjant: Podejrzany ucieka! (Òᗝó) Samochód odjechał. Rin: Uważaj! (Òᗝó) Yunko: (⍜_⍜) Nagle pojawił się radiowóz. Umyć: -_- Policjant: Proszę przestań! (Òᗝó) Umyć: -_- Rin wsiadła do radiowozu. Samochód policyjny przewrócił się. Yunko zaczął drżeć ze strachu. Samochód jechał dalej. Rin: Czy cierpisz? (Òᗝó) Yunko: ……. Rin: Czy wszystko w porządku? (Òᗝó) Yunko: ………. Yunko próbował otworzyć drzwi samochodu. Widząc to, Rin złapała ją za koszulę. Rin: Posłuchaj mnie wyraźnie! -_- Rin: Ale to całkiem oczywiste! -_- Rin: Nie rób nic, dopóki ci nie powiem, nie ruszaj się, dopóki ci nie powiem, nie rozumiesz? -_- ........... Rin: Proszę cię o zrozumienie? -_- Yunko krzyknął. Yunko: P-proszę nie przeszkadzaj mi .... (d) Rin pochyliła się do przodu. Zderzyły się samochody policyjne. Rin: Jestem tutaj, aby ci pomóc! (Òᗝó) Rin wypuścił Yunko. Rin: Jestem Kotenowski! Specjalny student wysłany przez mistrza Kasai Tarola Kotinowskiego, jestem tutaj, aby cię chronić! Twoim celem jest sprzątanie! (). Kobrak wstał. Opuścił klub. Rozejrzał się i zobaczył, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu. Cobrak: -_- Cobrack odszedł ... Yunko: Dobra ....... (⍜_⍜) Yunko: To pomyłka ..... (⍜_⍜) Yunko: Nic nie zrobiłem! (⇀ᗝ↼) Rin: Nie, ale będziesz! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Rin: Przetrwanie jest bardzo ważne! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Yunko: To niewiarygodne ... jak przetrwasz róg po takim strzale? Rin: To nie jest człowiek ... (d) Rin: To dyscyplina! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Rin: Mówiąc ściślej, uczeń polityki zła! (Òᗝó) Rin: Trenowany przez Lorda Ornalla! (Òᗝó) Yunko: Czekaj co? (⍜_⍜) Yunko: ………. Yunko: Heh ..... miałeś na myśli, że był czarownicą? (⍜ᗜ⍜) Rin: Nie magik ... diabeł. Mówiąc dokładniej, jest to rodzaj religijnego demona. (Óᗝò) Yunko: A-Butt Pojawił się kolejny radiowóz. Policjant: -_- Rin: Ukryj! (> ᗝ <) Rin podniósł Yunko i położył ją na kulach, Zaatakował samochód policyjny. Policjant wziął pistolet i próbował zastrzelić samochód w zbiorniku. Rin popchnęła radiowóz. Samochód policyjny wylądował w fosie. Samochód zniknął. Rin zatrzymała się na parkingu. Yunko: ………. Rin się odwróciła. Nic nie zniknęło. Policja straciła z oczu Reinę i Yunko. Samochód jechał dalej. Rin: Dobra, słuchaj. (Òᗝó) Rin: Ukryj! (> ᗝ <) Rin podniósł Yunko i położył ją na kulach, Zaatakował samochód policyjny. Policjant wziął pistolet i próbował zastrzelić samochód w zbiorniku. Rin popchnęła radiowóz. Samochód policyjny wylądował w fosie. Samochód zniknął. Rin zatrzymała się na parkingu. Yunko: ………. Rin się odwróciła. Nic nie zniknęło. Policja straciła z oczu Reinę i Yunko. Samochód jechał dalej. Rin: Dobra, słuchaj. (Òᗝó) Rin: ta kategoria należy do manifestu złej polityki. (Òᗝó) Rin: Te pomysły zostały zaakceptowane przez wielu różnych mistrzów. Indywidualne różnice w tej ideologii można podzielić na dwie podstawowe kategorie: zasady oparte na fakcie, że zło zwycięża. Większość deklaracji politycznych ma charakter dyktatorski. Inne różnice w tej ideologii są podzielone na mniejsze grupy niż inne grupy i ułamki. (Òᗝó) Yunko: Słuchaj Ale Kotinowskiego Wash: Stop! (Òᗝó) Yunko: ………. Rin: I tak musimy się ukryć. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Rin jest zaparkowany. Samochód jest mieszany z innymi samochodami w tle. Rin: Te starożytne historie byków 2000 lat temu miały proste cele w tworzeniu polityki…. Rin: .... ale nie później mistrzowie. Są potworami w owczej skórze. (Òᗝó) Rin: Death Knights ..... ich statystyki ....... ich własna broń ....... wszystkie ulepszone. (Òᗝó) Rin: Ustanowienie Drugiej Reguły wystarczyło, aby ci mistrzowie zyskali władzę. (Òᗝó) Yunko westchnął. Yunko: Posłuchaj mnie Kotinowski ..... (d) Yunko: Nie czynisz mnie głupcem. Wiem, że to tylko historia. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Rin: Może ... ale za 10 lub 20 lat tak nie będzie. (Òᗝó) Yunko: Czekaj ........ () Yunko: Czy ten typ pochodzi z przyszłości? (Òᗝó) Rin: Och, z przyszłości. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Rin: Nic o tym nie wiem, ponieważ pochodzi z innego wymiaru. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Yunko uśmiechnął się lekko. Yunko: Och, ty też pochodzisz z innego wymiaru? (^^ ᗜ) Rin: Tak. (Óᗝò) Yunko: Tak ... (^ ᗜ ^) Yunko próbował otworzyć drzwi. Rin wzięła ją za rękę i wyprzedziła. Yunko: (⍜_⍜) Umyć: (ò_ó) Rin: Ci dranie wierzą, że nie masz nic wspólnego z byciem nurkiem… cholera… normalna. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Rin: Proszę nie odchodź. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Yunko drżał. Yunko: Zostaw mnie. (⍜ᗝ⍜) Rin: Cholera! Posłuchaj i zrozum! -_- Rin: To jest do niczego! -_- Rin: …………. Nie będziesz z nim rozmawiać! -_- Nie przekonujesz go! -_- Bez litości dla niego! -_- Współczucie. Żałujcie! -_- Lub smutek lub strach! Jeśli mu się nie uda, zobaczy następny! Jeśli sekunda zawiedzie, to kolejna! To będzie pętla ............. cały czas! Aż umrzesz. .................................... Yunko: …………. Pranie: () Yunko: ………. Rin wypuścił Yunko. Yunko: …………. W oczach Yunko były łzy. Yunko: Zatrzymać go? (ᴗᗝᴗ) Umyć: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Rin otarł czoło. Rin: ………. Rin: Jestem ..... () Rin: Nie wiem. (Òᗝó) Rin: Z bronią podobną do karabinu ... (ò_ó) Rin: Nie wiem .... (d) Policjant wysiadł z samochodu. Nadajnik: 079? Jesteś tam (ꗞᗝꗞ) Policjant odpowiedział. Policjant: 079 tutaj .. Nic mi nie jest. (ꗞᗝU) Nadajnik: zaakceptowałem. (ꗞᗝꗞ) Policjant wstał. Rozglądam się Nagle ???? Został zdjęty z szyi. ????: Gdzie jest Yunko Folger? Policjant: Kim jesteś? (⍜_⍜) ????: Gdzie jest Yunko Folger? Policjant: P-Gia ...... () ????: Z kim? Policjant: Nie wiem kto ..... () ????: ......... ???? Szyja policjanta była złamana. , Parking podziemny Po parkingu jechał radiowóz. Policjant: nr 074 tutaj nr 067. Czy Yunko spotkała Folgera i tego faceta? (Òᗝó) Policjant: nr 067 tutaj nr 074. Nie znaleziono Yunko Folger. (Òᗝó) Policjant: Przyjąłem. Brak odbiorników. (Òᗝó) Rin i Yunko pojechali do innego samochodu czterosuwem. Rin wyszedł z okna. Szkło zostało zabrane. Otworzył drzwi. Rin i Yunko potajemnie weszli do samochodu. Rin: ………………. Yunko: Kotenowski .... (d) Rin: ………. Yunko: Dlaczego? (Óᗝò) Yunko: Dlaczego ja? (Óᗝò) Rin: ………. Rin: 3000 lat temu. W przeciwnym razie 3000 BCP. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Wielki mózg eksplodował. Gdziekolwiek są te wymiary. Osiedlili się tam ... byli książętami Yunko .... Yunko: Nie rozumiem ... (d) Rin: najwyższa ideologia. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Rin: Powiedziała, że prognoza dotyczy Russa Reignera Yunko: Blisko nas! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Umyć: Dokładnie. (Òᗝó) Rin: inni sprzeciwili się Kodeksowi Rady Specjalnej. Kē.ār.em. (Òᗝó) W końcu zdecydowali, że robią swoje. Wierzyli, że wszystkie negatywne emocje powinny zostać obudzone i nie tłumione przez zaawansowanych użytkowników. Ostatecznie „ostateczna ideologia” zmieniła się w „ekspresję zła” i zaczęli czynić zło i sądzili, że tego nie zrobią. Innymi słowy, zaczęli wierzyć we własne kłamstwa. Nazwali swoje oświadczenie polityczne - Deklaracją Pokoju. Oznaczały KRM. W końcu zaczęli oczyszczać tych, którzy w to wierzyli, a wierzący i przeciwnicy światła nie odczuwali już mocy negatywu. , Pojawiło się jednak jeszcze mocniejsze światło. Proroctwo zaczęło głosić, że był wybrany, który zrównoważyłby dobro i zło ... Człowiek, który niszczy szyderców pod koniec manifestu i Rasa Ragnara. Nazywa się Sobek. Sobeck Folger. Twoim synem jest Yunko. Yunko: () Rin: Twój urodzony syn. (Òᗝó) , Przyjechał radiowóz. ????: .......... ???? Zatrzymał się. Zostawił radiowóz. ???? Wyciągnął laserowy miecz. Rin: Źle. (⍜ᗝ⍜) Rin uruchomił samochód. ???? Usłyszał to. Odwróciłem się. Rin odjechał. ???? Zaczął biec w kierunku Reiny i Yunko. Rin: Czy umiesz prowadzić samochód? (Òᗝó) Ciocia Yunko. Rin i Yunko zamienili się pozycjami. Rin rzuciła okno Byłem celem ???? ???? Padł na serce. Nagle zaczął się topić. ???? Czarny Goo stał się groove. Rin zamknęła okno. Rin: On nie jest jedyną osobą. (Òᗝó) Yunko: Nie możesz powiedzieć, że są tu dwoje ?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Rin: Podejrzewam jeszcze bardziej. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Samochód jechał dalej. Pojawił się radiowóz. Rin: Cóż, zapomniałem o nich. -_- Rin i Yunko się poruszyli. Policjant otworzył okno. Rin: Cześć! (─ᗜ─) Policjant: Proszę natychmiast się zatrzymać! -_- Rin: Tak ... wszyscy tak mnie nazywają. (─ᗜ─) Umyć: Dokładnie. Kto jeszcze zamówić? (─_─) Policjant: Dowiesz się, jeśli przestaniesz. -_- Rin: ………. Rin zatrzymała się. I samochód policyjny. Yunko: Co robisz? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Rin: Zaczekaj. (─ᗜ─) Oficer zostawił radiowóz i podszedł do samochodu Rin. Rin odjechał. Policjant: ………. Policjant: Ty ......... ty! -_- Policjant: Policjant: Wykonaj tę pracę. -_- Rin kontynuowała jazdę. Rin: Musisz gdzieś być, żeby nas nie złapali. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Yunko: Czy można to uznać za przestępstwo? (Óᗝò) Rin się odwróciła. Rin: ……. Rin: Meh. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Rin: Dopóki ktoś nie umrze, nie. (ᴗ◡ᴗ) Yunko: ……. Rin: Prześpij się. To byłoby daleko. (Óᗝò) Yunko: ………. Yunko: Naprawdę trudno mi spać ..... (d) Rin ją zaatakował. Yunko był wyczerpany. Rin: ……. , Yunko zostało zalane wodą. Rin: Wstań! (> ³ <) Yunko: (⍜_⍜) Yunko skinął głową. Była tylko w spodniach. Yunko: (⍜_⍜) Yunko: H-hej, co zrobiłeś? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Rin: Wziąłem twoje ubrania i włożyłem je do pralki. Yunko: Jaka pralka? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Rin: Jesteśmy zadowoleni z bałaganu. Nie znajdą nas tutaj. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Yunko: Zdjąłeś ode mnie te ubrania? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Rin: Tak. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Yunko: ……. Pranie: () Zamknij Rin Blinds. Yunko: ……. Yunko: Kotenowski. (Òᗝó) Rin spojrzał na Yunko, Yunko: () Yunko: Jak masz na imię? (Óᗝò) Rin: ………. Yunko: ……. Rin: Rin. (Óᗝò) Rin włączyła kuchenkę mikrofalową i umieściła talerz zupy. Yunko wstał z łóżka i podszedł do okna. Zobaczyła drzewo pokrywające wszystko. Yunko: ……. Yunko: Rin? (Óᗝò) Rin spojrzała na nią z rozpostartymi ramionami. Yunko:…. Yunko: Jak do nas przyszedłeś? (Óᗝò) Yunko: W tym sensie ........ nasz .... wymiar? (Óᗝò) Rin usiadł na Yunko obok niego na łóżku. Yunko:…. Rin: Cóż, oto jestem dzięki portalowi. (Óᗝò) Yunko: Z czego jest zrobiony? (Óᗝò) Umyć: (d) Rin: Nie wiem. Portal często składa się z czegoś, czego nie znam ... magii? (─ᗜ─) Yunko: ……. Rin: Chyba nie wiem. (─ᗜ─) Yunko obejrzał się przez ramię Rino. Yunko: Co do diabła? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Rene:? (Óᗝò) Yunko: Co masz na ramieniu? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Pranie: () Rin: Oh to? (Óᗝò) Rin: To kontuzja w misji innego wymiaru. W tym czasie walczyłem z orłem - Yunko zdenerwowała się i wzięła apteczkę. Pranie: () Rin: Co robisz? (Óᗝò) Yunko wzięła plaster z zestawu pierwszej pomocy i przykleiła go do Rin. Rin: ………. Rin: Co to jest? (Óᗝò) Yunko: To jest łatka. (Òᗝó) Rin: Uch… czy on coś robi? (Óᗝò) Yunko: To powoduje, że twoja rana się goi. (^^ ᗜ) Pranie: () Rin: Dziękuję? (Óᗝò) Yunko: Opowiedz mi o Sobeck. (Óᗝò) Rin: Kto to jest? (Óᗝò) Yunko: O moim synu. Co przyniesie przyszłość? Kto byłby ojcem czy coś takiego. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Rin: Tak jak powiedziałem, nikt nie wie, co to jest. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Rin: Dopiero kilka tygodni temu zaczęła się przepowiednia, że jesteś matką wybranego. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Rin: Sobek czyta nazwę i było 300 BCP. Yunko: Skąd możesz mieć pewność, że jest to folder Yunko? (^^ ᗜ) Rin spojrzała na nią. Rin: Przepowiednia mówi, że Yunko Folger jest na Ziemi. (Óᗝò) Yunko: Większość ludzi to Yunko Folger na Ziemi. (^^ ᗜ) Rin: Ale ta szczególna Yunko pojawiła się w moim programie. (^^ ᗜ) Yunko: Co w niej widziałeś? (^^ ᗜ) Rin: Piękna dziewczyna. (^^ ᗜ) Rin: Dopóki ludzie nie będą chcieli mnie zapytać o twój wygląd. (Óᗜò) Yunko: Haha .. () Rozwiązanie: weź kąpiel, ponieważ pachniesz. (Óᗝò) Yunko: Hej! To był taki fajny moment! (> ᗝ <) Rin: Więc powiem ci więcej. (Óᗝò) Yunko: -_- Yunko przyszedł w deszczu. Tymczasem Rin wzięła torbę Yunko i poszukała swoich rzeczy. Wyciągnął jej zdjęcie. Umyć: (ò_ó) Rin schował zdjęcie do kieszeni, Rin: Masz dużo zdjęć, prawda? (Òᗝó) Hoosie z łazienki: Tak, co lubisz? (ᴗᗜᴗ) Rin: Tak - tak! (Òᗝó) Rin zrobił wszystkie zdjęcia Yunko. Zostawił ją. Rin: Na chwilę mnie nie ma, Yunko nigdzie się nie wybiera! (Òᗝó) Od łazienki do miodów: Oki. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Opuszczając dom ze zdjęciami Rin Yunko. Wziął lżejszy. , Yunko wyszła z łazienki z ręcznikiem. Yunko: ……. Yunko rozejrzał się i zobaczył, że Reiny nie ma. Yunko: () Yunko otworzył drzwi. Zobaczyła, że Rin pali swoje zdjęcia. Yunko: Hej! Co robisz? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Rin: Jak to jest? Rozpalę zdjęcia, które ci pokazuję. (Òᗝó) Yunko: Dlaczego? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Rin: Musimy pozbyć się czegoś, co pozwoli im znaleźć Twój wygląd! (Òᗝó) Yunko: Ale dwie osoby już wiedzą, jak wygląda mój wygląd! (Òᗝó) Rin: Ale nie cała armia. (Òᗝó) Rin wyciągnęła do niej rękę i uśmiechnęła się. Rin: Jak myślisz, co ja robię? (Òᗝó) Yunko: ……. Yunko: Chroń mnie. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Rin: Pamiętaj o Yunko. (Òᗝó) Rin: Twój los wydarzy się na Ziemi lub gdzie indziej. (Òᗝó) Yunko: ………. Rin: ………. Yunko: ……. Yunko świeciło światłem. Yunko: ……. Yunko wypaliła swoje zdjęcie. Rzuciła je na trawę. Rin spojrzała na nią. Zrobił płonące zdjęcie. Zdjęcie przestało się palić. Yunko: ……. Rin podszedł do Yunko. Rin: Nie pozwolę, żeby coś ci się stało. (Óᗝò) Rin: Twoi rodzice prawdopodobnie nie żyją ... siostra też. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Yunko zamarł. Pranie: () Rin położył dłoń na twarzy Yunko. Wytarł ją. Yunko: () Rin: To moja cecha. (Òᗝó) Rin spojrzała w oczy Yunko. Rin: Wszystko będzie dobrze …… () Umyć: (ó_ò) Rin: ........... zobaczysz. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Rin pocałował ją. Yunko: (⍜_⍜) Rin: Przepraszam, że to nagle. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Rin: Nie mogę się temu oprzeć. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Rin: Z tego programu, który utknąłeś w mojej pamięci ... Jesteś dla mnie atrakcyjny. J- Ja ... Yunko: Jeśli obiecujesz mnie chronić do końca życia ... (d) Yunko pocałowała się z powrotem w Rin. Yunko: ..... Jestem twój. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Ręcznik Rin Yunko został usunięty. , 24 sierpnia 1998 r Rin oglądała telewizję. Ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Rin wstała z łóżka i otworzyła drzwi. Rin: Ponowna reklama odkurzacza? -_- Rin spotyka Francisa. Rene:? (ꗞ_ꗞ) Francis zaczął tańczyć zaciekle. Francis: Czy jesteś Rin Kotenowski? (✧ᗜ✧) Umyć: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Rin: Kim jesteś? (ꗞᗝꗞ) Francis: Jestem Francis! Lord Catharsoni! (Óᗜò) Rin: …………. Rin: Aaaah. To ty! (Óᗝò) Rin: Spotkałem cię na grillu! (Óᗝò) Francis: Posłuchaj, muszę cię ostrzec. (Óᗝò) Rene:? (Óᗝò) Francis: To może być duże ryzyko dla twojego syna. (Óᗝò) Umyć: (⍜_⍜) Rin: Dlaczego? Patrikowski nie wspomniał, że Sobeck i Nafuna mieli jakąś chorobę - Francis: Proszę, przyjmij moje ostrzeżenie. To jest niestandardowa wiadomość. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Rin: KTO? (Óᗝò) Francis: Nie mogę tego powiedzieć. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Franciszek: Nie opuszczaj tego miejsca, dopóki wybrany nie narodzi się z drugim dzieckiem. (Òᗝó) Francis zaginął. Rin: ………. Przyszłość w ciąży Yunko. Yunko: Ktoś przyszedł? (Òᗝó) Rin: Kolejny z odkurzacza. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Yunko: Arr ... (^ ᗝ ^) Yunko: Haha. (^^ ᗜ) Rin zamknął drzwi i poszedł do Yunko. Pranie: () Rin uklękła i zacisnęła brzuch Yunko. Rin: Obiecuję, że ich pokocham, jeśli się urodzą. Będę trenować wybranego. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Yunko: (^ ◡ ^) , Pojawił się Francis Katarazoni. Francis: To koniec. (Óᗝò) Gimbi: Powiedziałeś Ringowi, żeby przestał? (Óᗝò) Francis: Tak. (Óᗝò) Gimbi: W porządku. Daj mi resztę. (Òᗝó) Z klasztoru Gimbi stał się Carol Kotlet. 14 stycznia 1999 r Patrikowski: Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że dzieci przeżywają ....... Zła wiadomość jest taka, że twoja żona ....... nie żyje. (ᴗ_ᴗ) Rin: Nie ............. nie! (> ᗝ <) Rin rzucił krzesłem o ścianę. Lekarz: Uspokój się! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Bailey: Napraw to, wyluzuj! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Chwila ciszy ............ Rin: wynośmy się stąd. Przed opuszczeniem Rin zobaczył przez drzwi, że Francis trzyma w ręku małą Nefunę. Rin: Billy ... Billy: (d) Rin: Zanim opuszczę to miejsce ... Chcę trzymać moje małe zęby w dłoniach. (ཀ _) Billy: Cóż ... dobrze! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Rin weszła do sali szpitalnej. Rhin: Francis ... (ཀ _) Frances: Rin, naprawdę ... T-ja ..... (E) Rin: Nie ........... to łatwe. (Wzdycha) Powinienem był wiedzieć, że Carol stała za tym wszystkim (ཀ _) Rin rzuciła małe dzieci i wyszła. Rin: Nazwij go Sobek ....... i drugi Nafuna .... () Rin zamknęła drzwi. Francis: Sobeck? Nafuna? (O_O) Francis spojrzał na małe, a potem na zakrytą Yunko. Dr Patrikowski podszedł do Francisa. Patrikowski: Mam dla ciebie wiadomość. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Francis: Słucham. (O_O) Patrikowski: Rodzina Kotinovskich pozostawiła ci dziedzictwo jednego dziecka, więc możesz je wybrać. Słyszałem proroczą historię. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Francis: Jeden ... dziecko? (O_O) Francis ponownie spojrzał na maluchy. Noworodki w niebieskim pokoju dziecięcym mają czerwone uszy, podczas gdy w zielonym pokoju dziecięcym noworodek ma żółte uszy. Oboje byli dyniami. Od czasów dynastii Kotinowskich (1028-1418) tylko ta rasa ... Oznaczało to, że jedno z tych dzieciaków było wyborem. W tej sprawie Francis musiał dokładnie przemyśleć. Francis wziął je. Sobeck: (płacze) Nafuna: (płacze) Francis: (ó_ò) Francis Sobek otrzymał Patrikowski. Francis: Myślę, że to Nafuna .... (d) Został zabrany z Franciszkiem Nafuną. Sobeck poszedł do dziadków i zamieszkał z nimi. Rin patrzyła na niego przez chwilę. Z kolei Nafuna trafił do klasztoru Katarazoni. Gimbi wyszedł ze szkła. Gimbi: Dobry doktor pracy. (ꗞᗜꗞ) , Rin zobaczył Carol. Umyć: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Carol stała się sztuczką. Gimbi: Cześć! Słuchaj, nic się nie stanie, jeśli między mną a Yunko nie będzie nic. Pozwól, że się przedstawię! Jestem- Niespokojny Rin postanowił zaatakować Gimbi. Gimbi: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Gimbi dotknął Pierścienia. Rin zaginęło. Gimbi: Przynajmniej wiesz, gdzie jesteś. (─ᗝ─) Gimbi był zaskoczony. Yunko otworzyła oczy. Gimbi: Cześć! (^^ ᗜ) Yunko: (⍜_⍜) Yunko znów zemdlała. Gimbi wyjaśnił jej, że Sobek jest w bezpiecznym miejscu, a dzięki jego mocy Yunko mógł zobaczyć, co Sobek zabija. W 2011 roku została królową Jednorożca, aby uratować Ornalla przed powrotem. Oponeczek: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Mały Oponex zniknął.